One Too Many Miracles?
by DrippytheDragon
Summary: When Aang hears that katara, His wife, has just given birth to their first child, he couldn't be happier. Until 5 seconds later that is, when the midwife tells him that Katara is dying from giving birth! Will she survive? My first story :  R&R Please! :
1. Chapter 1: One Birth, One Death?

**Author's Note: Okay, gonna keep this short and sweet. This is my first story, so please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The last airbender...*sigh***

_(THIS IS SET FIVE YEARS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF THE FIRE LORD. AANG IS 18, KATARA 19, SOKKA 21, TOPH 18, AND SUKI 20)_

Chapter one: One birth, one death?

Aang's heart almost stopped as another scream came from his and his wife Katara's bedroom, piercing through Aang again, like the last 15 had.

_When would this end?_ He thought to himself. The Avatar couldn't bring himself to enter the room where his wife was giving birth to their first child,

not after the conversation he had had with Chief Hakoda around two months ago…

"_And whatever you do Aang, __**don't **__look"_

"_Why?" asked the young Avatar_

"_Birth is a magnificent thing Aang, much the process of the birth is for women's eyes only"_

"_Why?" Aang asked the chief again_

"_They are in some ways, the stronger sex; they understand so many things we don't. Trust me Aang, don't look"_

"_Okay"_

Hakoda hadn't actually told him what was so bad that he shouldn't look, but he didn't want to risk it, none the less.

After another 10 minutes of pure silence, Aang began to worry. Was the birth over? He began to open the door as one of the 3 midwives came

out towards him, wiping of what looked like the last of a lot blood from her tanned hands.

"Madam, what happened? Is the baby okay? Is Katara okay?"

As if on queue, a baby's cry could be heard from the bedroom.

"Your daughter is fine and healthy Avatar Aang. She has your eyes" the Midwife smiled.

"What about Katara?"

The silence that came before her answer scared Aang.

"Erm…your wife Lord Avatar…she struggled dearly with the birth and…she…isn't faring to well"

The midwife had hardly finished the sentence before Aang had burst through the bedroom door.

sight that he found almost killed him. His love, Katara, was unconscious on the bed, her blood covering the white sheets. Her beautiful chocolate

brown hair was matted with blood and sweat fell all over her tanned face.

She looked so vulnerable…so…broken.

His eyes then failed the young Avatar as he felt himself falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Loving Her, Loving It?

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The last airbender...*sigh***

Chapter 2: Loving her…Loving it?

Three days had passed since Katara's eyes had last been open. She was in a coma state, which the doctors said was perfectly normal, as her

body was just protecting itself so it could heal.

The healers had began there work on Katara's broken body moments after Aang had passed out on the floor. He woke up around an hour later to

see his wife still lying on the bed, but in a cleaner state. He was then told that during childbirth, Katara's organs began to slow down at a rapid

rate, and she would have been better than she was now if she hadn't had of been in labour. But because of the labour, and Katara's love for her

daughter, she continued to give birth, almost dying straight after.

The doctors announced to Aang that Katara had anaemia, an iron defiency of the blood stream.

Aang began to blame himself, thinking that he caused this for two reasons: Himself being a vegetarian and Katara always eating vegetarian

meals, not getting the iron from the met that she unknown illness so desperately needed; and for getting her pregnant in the first place.

"Aang" Toph said to the Avatar, who was at his wife's side, as he had been since the birth, cradling her cool body "you need some sleep. Katara

wouldn't appreciate you torturing yourself like this, and you know it"

"But how can I not Toph! How can I not when all of this is my fault! I put that…that _thing_ inside her that almost killed her, I stopped her from

eating the meat she needed, I almost KILLED HER!" Aang began to weep.

But Toph had had enough of his self pity.

"AANG! Get yourself together! That _thing_ you talk about with such disgust is your daughter! You're daughter who still doesn't have a name. your

daughter who has been waiting for almost 4 days in the other room, waiting for some love of one of her parents! Aang, I swear to god if you don't

get your sorry backside of that bed now, I will…I will…ugh I'll do something for sure!" Toph kicked the wall, making a gaping hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Too Love

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The last airbender...*sigh***

Chapter 3: Learning to love.

As an angry Toph walked out of his and Katara's bedroom threatening to kick his butt so hard that his past lives would get bruises, He realized

that no matter how much he didn't like it, she had a point.  
His daughter was in the other room, and he hadn't even looked at her. He was a bad father. He was a bad husband. This was his entire fault.  
Instead of feeling his usual self pity, he decided to do something about it. He placed Katara's sleeping head on the pillow, out of his lap and sat up from the bed. He noticed that he was still in his night clothes from the night of the birth. He needed a shower. Aang rearranged the quilt around Katara's body and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
"I'll be back soon" He said to her still form. He talked to her all the time, hoping that she would somehow respond to his voice.  
The Avatar then took in a deep breath, and walked out of the door.  
Toph felt Aang's footsteps heading towards the bathroom, obviously going to get cleaned up before facing his Daughter.  
"Well done twinkle toes" Toph said silently to herself.

After showering and changing into his clean monk clothes, he headed towards his daughters room.  
But before he opened the door, he heard a voice coming from the room.  
"Come on littlen, drink please" It was Suki, Sokka's wife, trying, by the sounds of it, to get the Avatar's daughter to drink.  
Aang walked in, and saw his daughter in Suki's arms, with Suki holding a bottle of milk.  
"Aang!" Suki cried "come help me, she might feed of you"  
Aang, shaking, not knowing what on earth to do, took the baby in his arms. His fatherly instincts took over in an instant.  
His baby girl began drinking straight away, as if she knew who was holding her.  
"Thank the spirits!" Suki exclaimed! "It's like she has been waiting for you Aang, she has been refusing to eat and drink since she was born"  
Aang was too captivated by the sight of his daughter to notice what Suki was saying.  
His Daughter's eyes were a matching pair to his, Grey like a thunderstorm. She had her mothers chocolate hair, he could tell by the small amount resting on her pale face. Her skin was fair and soft, like the sand on ember beach.  
"Yuki" He said  
"No, Aang, my name's Suki…Suuuukkkiii"  
"Suki, I'm calling her Yuki, Yuki, Daughter of the Avatar" Aang replied to Suki.  
"Well, that's going to be a tongue twister" Said someone from the door; Sokka, Katara's older brother and Suki's husband. "Suki and Yuki, huh, funny".  
"Sokka!" Suki hissed "Stop it!"  
But Aang couldn't care less. He had a daughter, a beautiful baby girl, Yuki. And he loved her.

"Aang, you might want to come and see this" Sokka said.  
The Avatar followed Sokka out of the door, leaving the feeding Yuki with Suki. He then realised Sokka had a point, there names rhymed, and it did sound rather funny.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar: The last airbender...*sigh***

Chapter 4: Waking up.

"She's here, but she's not" said Sokka, Looking at his Sister.  
Katara was still lying on the bed, but her arms were flailing around, clearly trying to find something that wasn't there.  
"I think" Sokka started "I think she's looking for you Aang"  
"What? She's in a coma, how would she have even known I was there with her?"  
"Aang, even when someone is in a coma, they still have a sense of what's going on around them" Sokka said, looking rather smug with his sudden outburst of brains.  
"Then, then…what do I do?"  
"Go sit with her Aang, go speak to her, let her know you're there…I'll…I'll go and find Suki" He said to the fully realised Avatar, and started backing away to the door.

Aang took a deep breath before heading towards Katara. He took each of her moving hands in his and kissed each one of her fingers.  
She suddenly stopped moving, and Aang saw her eyelashes flicker. His hopeful heart skipped a beat.  
Aang picked up Katara's body in his arms, holding her tight.  
"Katara?" Aang said hopefully.  
No response.  
The Avatar's hope drained out of him.  
"Katara, please! Please wake up…Please" Aang pleaded, tears flooding down his face from his grey eyes.  
"Open your eyes Katara, Please"  
"He placed a single kiss on his wife's lips, losing all hope of ever seeing his love's tranquil blue eyes open again.  
"Aang…"  
He jumped in surprise at the sound of his name, almost dropping Katara.  
"Aang" She said again "Don't you dare drop me"  
"Katara!" Aang cried "Katara!"

….

"I thought I'd lost you" Aang said, devouring Katara in a deep kiss.  
"Ha! You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Katara joked, while sitting up on the bed.  
"I love you Katara, I always have and I always will" Aang Stated, kissing Katara before she had even had chance to reply.  
"I love you to Aang" Katara replied, pulling out of Aang's warm, gentle embrace.  
"Now, where's our daughter?"

"She looks just like you Aang" Katara said, already knowing that Yuki was going to be a daddy's girl.  
Katara sat holding baby Yuki in the rocking chair by the window. Aang was leaning against the window frame, watching them, the two most important girls in his life, with a huge grin on his face. He, the Avatar, Has a family.

Yuki giggled playfully when Sokka entered the room. Oh, so he was already the entertainer, good luck to him!  
"Katara! Good to see you awake!" Sokka Cried, walking straight over to his sister, and gave her a big bear hug.  
"Afternoon Miss Yuki" Sokka nodded to Yuki with a funny face, making Yuki giggle louder.  
"Sorry to break up the bonding session, but Aang, your help is being requested by the Earth king in the town courts, something about the rights of the cabbage sellers?" Sokka said, with a sorry look on his face.  
Aang sighed; he was the Avatar after all, his duties with going to catch up with him at some point. He picked up his new blue glider and walked over to Katara and Yuki.  
"I'll be back soon" Aang said to Katara and Yuki, kissing Katara on the lips and placing a kiss on Yuki's forehead.  
The Avatar then walked to the window and jumped out, only to be rising in the air again a second later, flying on his glider.


	5. Chapter 5 Vacation!

Hiya Guys! Super sorry that I haven't updated in ages! but i've been revising and revising for alllllll my exams, but i'll keep posting now!  
Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please Review! :)

Oooh and big big heads up and thanks to **xfearlesspurple21x**! Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Vacation!

4 YEARS LATER

"You're late!" Sokka yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the little girl in front of him.

"I'm sorry uncle Snoozles, but I had to go potty!"

"Fine! But no more potty stops! Now get on Appa pronto!"

Yuki ran as fast as she could towards Appa, where Aang was sitting holding the bison's reigns, and Katara, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Zuko were sitting in the saddle.

Yuki tried to jump and grab onto Appa's fur to haul herself up, but she couldn't seem to get her little hands to grasp the fur. Everyone was looking down, laughing and 'aww'ing at the cuteness of little Yuki.

"Daddy! Help meeeeee!" Yuki chimed, still jumping.

"What's the magic word?" Aang teased, knowing that this could take a while.

"Abra Ca Dabra?"

"No"

"Daddy!"

"Not until you say the magic word Yuki"

"Ugh, Please Daddy, Please will you help me onto Appa?"

Aang didn't reply, he simply created an air scooter under Yuki and lifted her onto Appa, making sure that she landed on Zuko's shoulders.

"Hiya Uncle Zuzu" Yuki giggled, and everyone else laughed, except Zuko.

"Toph, I am going to _kill_ you for teaching her those nicknames" Zuko hissed.

"Anytime Zuzu" Toph laughed.

"Okay people, lets gooooo!" Sokka yelled, as he climbed into Appa's saddle.

"Ember Island, here we come!" Said Ty lee excitedly, and Mai rolled her eyes, even though inside, she was looking forward to the trip.

"Yip Yip" Aang said, and Appa took off into the sky's.

* * *

So far, the little 4 year old girl had not shown any signs of having any bending abilities, but little did Aang and Katara know that that was all about to change.

Everyone but Aang; who was still sat on Appa's head, with his back to the saddle, where asleep when Yuki awoke from her slumber on Mai's lap. She crawled out into the middle of Appa's saddle and stood up, stretching. She suddenly lost her balance and fell face first onto Appa's fur. She sat up, and felt a strange sensation in her nose. Without knowing what happened, an enormous sound erupted from Yuki.

"A…A…AH….ACHOOOOOO!"

Everyone awoke from the sound, and Aang turned around. They all saw for a spilt second, Yuki hovering in the air, before seeing her begin to fall down into the night sky.

"Yuki!" Katara exclaimed, leaning frantically or the edge of Appa's saddle to see the falling Yuki.

"Hold on Ki-Ki!" Aang yelled, jumping off Appa's head and soaring through the sky to get his daughter.

Less than 10 seconds went by before Aang, with Yuki in his arms, landed back on Appa. Everyone let out the breath that they had unknowingly been holding. Aang put Yuki down, but she just clung onto his legs.

"Ki-Ki, what happened?" Aang cooed.

"Dad, I exploded!" Yuki cried, and hugged his legs tighter, her face full of fear and shock.

There was another stunned silence before Aang burst out laughing. Everyone on Appa looked at him like he was mental.

"Yuki" He said between his laughing fits "you didn't explode, you're an airbender!"

"Woah…what a way to find out you are a bender…I thought she just farted" Zuko stated, and all of Team Avatar, including Yuki, burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Yuki" Katara said softly "are you tired?"

Yuki answered her mother with a yawn and began to loosen her grip on Aang's legs, and walked over to Katara. She outstretched her arms on the way, so that she didn't lose her balance again.

"A mini me in the making!" Ty lee said, studying Yuki's balance.

"Well, with all that over, I think I'm going to rest my feet a little more before morning" Toph said, leaning back on Appa's saddle and closing her eyes. Within a few minutes, faint snores could be heard from where Toph was lying.

Aang walked back to Appa's head, and once again took the reins.

"I'm not the last airbender anymore" Aang said, smiling "I'm the first of the new race"


End file.
